


Chris Colfer's Guide to Dating a Werewolf

by portraitofemmy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Werewolf fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're dating a werewolf, things are bound to get weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris Colfer's Guide to Dating a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a moving/birthday gift for the lovely savvymavvy. Partially inspired by the fact that tour!Darren looks SO WOLFY omg.

The first thing Chris realized about dating a werewolf was that scent was incredibly important.

Darren relied on scent in a way Chris would never be able to fully comprehend. He could read Chris’s mood through the smells on his skin, pick up frustration or anxiety or contentment simply with a press of his nose to the crook of Chris's neck.

It had been disconcerting at first, the accuracy with which Darren could read his emotions, when even Chris himself sometimes had a hard time knowing what was going on in his head. It might have continued bother him, to the point where it might have been an actual problem in their relationships, except Darren was Darren. He was unfailingly kind and caring, with the biggest heart, and a dedication to the things he was passionate about.

Chris counted himself lucky to be one of those things, and that kindness coexisted with the wolf Chris was coming to know existed under Darren’s skin. If it hadn't, Chris didn't think he would have been willing to deal with this whole werewolf thing to begin with.

He learned early on, in the first couple weeks they were dating (waning moon, Chris would come to realize soon how important it was to pay attention to that) that Darren's ability to read him combined with his kindness meant good things for Chris. It meant playfulness on Darren's part when Chris was happy, distance when he was frustrated or annoyed, and Darren’s soothing presence to calm his nerves when he was agitated or nervous.

Darren had warned Chris when they started dating that aspects of his personality would change with the lunar cycle. He would, Darren had explained, be at his most human during the new moon, and most wolf-like approaching the full. At the time Chris hadn’t really understood what he meant by that, thinking maybe Darren would just be more inclined to rare steaks or something equally superficial under the full moon.

The reality of it was much stranger. The new moon was about two weeks after they’d gotten together, and honestly Darren didn’t seem that different than any of the other guys Chris had dated, other than that he was Darren. Besides the mood-reading and a strange propensity for licking, there wasn’t a lot about his behavior that seemed, well, wolf-like.

Of course, that all started to change when the moon started to wax full. Darren got more exuberant, the insatiable energy that Chris had always known in him buzzing to an almost manic frenzy.

“It’s the moon,” Darren explained one afternoon, in the middle of a very energetic game of DDR in Chris’s living room. Chris, himself long past worn out, looked up at Darren from where he’d collapsed on the floor after having his ass handed to him for what felt like the 20th time.

“The moon gives you a permanent sugar rush?” Chris asked skeptically, and Darren laughed, bouncing on his toes as he kicked the game into a solo round.

“Not quite. Mostly she wants us to run. But it’s easier to stay in this skin if I burn the energy another way. The wolf has too many feet to be good at complicated dance games.”

Chris had just sighed, tucking his arm up behind his head on the floor, and allowed himself the pleasure of watching Darren’s muscles flex as he danced. Like most humans, Chris had always operated under the illusion that werewolfs could only change against their will, and at the full moon.

The truth was that Darren could shift whenever he liked, but as the moon cycle progressed, the desire to do so grew stronger. Only cohabitation with humans in the middle of a city kept werewolves in their human skins the days leading up to the moon, and the night of the full moon, the desire to shift was so strong that to fight it was to risk madness.

“Chris,” Darren whined, shaking him from his train of thought. He’d completed his solo round, and was bouncing again, looked down at Chris. “ _Play with me_.”

Chris groaned, already feeling the burn in his muscles. Still, Darren’s enthusiasm was hard to resist, and hey, the workout wouldn’t kill him. Hopefully.

Still, things didn’t really start getting weird until the days directly leading up to the moon. Then, Chris came home to find Darren’s shoes kicked off inside his front door, jacket abandoned in the floor in the living room but no sign of Darren himself.

“Darren?” He called out curiously, dropping his backpack down by the couch and setting off through the house to find his crazy werewolf boyfriend.

He didn’t know what he’d been expecting to find, but what he saw when he stuck his head into his bedroom wasn’t it. Darren was curled up on the floor with all the blankets and sheets from Chris’s bed dragged down and wrapped up around him, looking up at Chris like a guilty puppy.

Which was exactly what he was, and this was weird, but for some reason it still made affection throb softly in Chris’s chest. He sighed in resignation and walked over, reaching out to bury his fingers in the softness of Darren’s curls, growing out with the waxing moon.

“What are you doing?” Chris asked, hearing the exasperation in his own voice.

Darren looked up at him sheepishly. “They smelled like you. I got carried away.”

“You couldn’t smell them with them on the bed?” Chris sighed, laughing as Darren reached out, catching Chris around the waist and pulling him down into the mess of blankets.

He fell in a crazy tangle of limbs, but Darren caught him, bring him to rest cushioned on Darren’s chest and a sea of blankets. Darren’s body was warm, burning hot against Chris’s in the twist of blankets, and if Darren was a normal human Chris would have been worried. But wolves ran hot, and lucky for both of them, Chris himself tended towards coolness.

“Better on the floor,” Darren murmured, nuzzling into Chris’s neck and licking a soft hello across the pulse at his throat. “Can roll around on the floor.”

Chris bit back his laugh, tipping his head back so Darren could bury his nose against Chris’s neck. “Why are you smelling me in the first place? What are you doing here?”

Darren whined a little, and Chris could almost hear the wolf in the whine. “My bones hurt. The moon’s so close, it hurts. It’s easier here. I remember why I’m human when I can smell you.”

The word’s made Chris’s heart race, for a reason he couldn’t quite put his finger on, and he scratched his fingers through Darren’s hair thoughtfully. “You could. Shift, I mean. I should probably meet your wolf at some point.”

A ripple ran through Darren’s body, a shiver through muscles that Chris could feel in all the places they were pressed together. “It’s too close to the moon. I don’t know how much of my brain I’ll be able to keep,” Darren whispered, and it should have scared Chris, the possibility that his boyfriend could actually cause him serious harm without meaning to.

It didn’t though. “You wouldn’t hurt me,” Chris said, with a confidence he couldn’t explain. He knew, somehow, that Darren was more likely to hurt himself or someone else in a misguided attempt to _protect_ Chris than he was to hurt him.

There was a beat of silence before Darren exhaled, nuzzling into Chris’s neck. “Yeah,” he agreed softly. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“C’mon,” Chris nudged his shoulder. “Help me put the stuff back up on the bed, then puppy Darren and I can take a nap together.”

“‘m not a puppy,” Darren grumbled, nipping lightly at the exposed skin of Chris’s neck, hard enough to sting without breaking the skin.

“You’re a puppy when you’re human, Darren, you can bet your ass the version of you with a tail will be a puppy too.”

He had no idea what he was talking about, of course. He’d been in the process of replacing pillows when Darren shifted (secretly he was grateful for that. He’d accepted that sometimes his boyfriend turned into a large hairy predator, but he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready to witness it yet) and Darren bounded up onto the bed with a tumble of wiggling tail and lolling tongue.

The wolf was gorgeous, in a feral way, long and lean with rippling muscles and sharp teeth behind the panting tongue. Chris knew, _knew_ , this was Darren, the same man he’d been sure moments ago would never, ever hurt him. And yet it was hard to ignore the flash of instinct, the reaction of his body to encountering an animal that could rip him limb from limb.

A flash of panic shot through him, muscles tightening instinctively, but the wolf just whined softly, dropping it’s head down and nudging towards Chris with it’s neck bared.

_Friend_ , Chris read in the duck of it’s shoulders. _Friend. Trust_. With a deep breath, Chris reached out to scratch his fingers through the thick fur behind the wolf’s, behind _Darren’s_ , ears. “Hey you. Nice to, um. Meet you, I guess?”

The wolf snorted, abruptedly, and if Chris was going to try to interpret it in human terms he would call it a snort of laughter. And, right. This wasn’t exactly a first meeting, was it? This was still Darren, Darren who knew him intimately, who could smell his moods and who’d tasted his skin.

“Right,” he said, more to himself than to Darren, and sank down onto the bed next to the wolf. Darren whined again, scooting forward until he could butt his head against Chris’s arm. “Well come on then. Cuddles.”

It was actually kind of... nice. Once Chris relaxed, Darren curled up against his side, all warm, warm body up against him, not all that different than cuddling with Darren in his human skin, other than the fur and tail. Chris had grown up with dogs, and while Darren was most definitely a wild thing in his wolf skin, Chris could see enough of the human in his eyes to put himself at ease.

The thing Chris hadn’t counted on was the fact that Darren most likely would, and did, shift back to a human in his sleep. They both drifted to sleep in the lazy stillness of the afternoon, and Chris awoke to find himself pressed shoulder to hip to tangled legs with a very naked, sleepy Darren.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Darren naked, not even the second, but it was (arguably) the third, and he wasn’t quite prepare to wake up with an armful of naked man, especially when he himself was still fully dressed, down to his socks. It didn’t seem to bother Darren though, who blinked up at Chris with a sleepy smile, tilting up his head up to licks Chris’s cheek in greeting. Chris made a face at him, and Darren giggling, tipping forward for a proper kiss.

“You’re naked,” Chris pointed out when they broke apart, and he couldn’t help it, he kept coming back to that. Carefully, cautiously, he ran his hand down the expanse of naked skin on Darren’s back, feeling the muscles ripple under his skin.

“Yup,” Darren said with an enormous yawn. “Wolf doesn’t have a lot of need for clothes.”

“Oh,” Chris said dumbly, running his open palm down Darren’s back again. It was hard not to get caught up in the feeling of it, warm with sleep and lazy with affection like this, and suddenly Chris just _wanted_ Darren.

He angled himself in for a kiss, already thinking of a tactful way to remove his own clothes as quickly as possible. Darren pulled back, though, muttering “Chris. Chris, hanging on.”

“What?” Chris asked absently, managing to catch him in a long slow kiss until Darren pulled back with an amused chuckle.

“I can smell how turned on you are,” Darren started, and Chris could feel his own cheeks flush with embarrassment at that, but Darren just nuzzled in, a non verbal reassurance. “I want this too, believe me I do. But, it’s really close to the moon, and you need to understand.”

That caught Chris’s attention. He pulled back from where he’d been kissing down Darren’s neck, pulling back to look at him. “Understand what?”

Darren sighed, reaching up to cup Chris’s cheek, thumb brushing across the skin. “This close to the moon, the two skins get harder to separate in moments of... passion. My body’s going to behave more like the wolf’s then the human’s.”

“What does that mean?” Chris asked in confusion. “Are you going to grow a tail in the middle of sex?”

A short chuff of laughter slid past Darren’s lips, and he swooped in to press an affectionate kiss against Chris’s lips. “Not quite. But if I fuck you, I’ll knot in you,” Darren said bluntly. “Do you know what the means?”

Chris nodded his head dumbly, thinking back to the cursory google search he’d done when he’d first started this thing with Darren. There had been porn, and lots of it, but they’d slept together before with no hint of anything other than emotions tying them together, so Chris had assumed it was just a porn thing- something manufactured for people who got off on it but which didn’t exist for real.

“I guess I... that’s real?” He asked, and he could hear the shakiness in his own voice.

Darren could probably smell it, the sudden spike of anxiety in Chris’s system, and he moved in with soothing kisses, rubbing his hand across the small of Chris’s back in the way that never failed to make him go boneless. “It is. It only happens in the two or three days before or after the moon. That’s when it’s hardest for us to stay in one body. Pups spend that week practically sneezing themselves from one form into the other. In the adults it’s more subtle.”

_About as subtle as a fist shoving up your ass_ , Chris thought darkly, but it was hard to let worry collect with Darren’s hand rubbing soothingly at his back, rucking up his shirt a little to get at his skin. Darren’s hand felt hot on him already, and he was quickly losing reasons as to why it might be a bad idea.

“Okay,” he whispered softly, eyes flitting down to Darren’s mouth, then back to his eyes, already starting to blow black with arousal.

“You sure?” Darren asked softly, curling his arm around Chris’s shoulder, holding him tight to roll him over, until he could loom over Chris, stealing searing kisses. “We can do it the other way if you’re nervous. I could ride you so good.”

Darren was grinding down against him, his naked skin pressing into Chris through his clothes, and fuck that was making it really hard to think. But there was a reason they hadn’t done it that way before, and it wasn’t because Chris disliked topping.

“It wouldn’t be as good for you,” Chris gritted out, because he remembered that much from reading online, at least. That unless they were being bred (and fuck, Chris wasn’t even going to think about that) being fucked could never be as fully satisfying for a male wolf.

“Don’t care,” Darren whispered hotly, his mouth sloppy against Chris’s neck, fingers working at the buttons of his shirt to get at more skin. “Just want you.”

Darren’s mouth was like fire on his skin, leaving a searing trail behind as it moved down his chest, and fuck, Chris needed him. Fisting a hand in Darren’s curls, he pulled him up, angling for a kiss. His neck arched back with the force of it, Darren pushing his head back into the bed. Stubble burned Chris’s lips and cheeks, and when they pulled apart, Darren looked positively wild already, scruffy and disheveled, pupils gone black.

“No, I want you to- We should try it,” Chris blurted before he could stop himself, arching his up to meet Darren’s on a downward grind.

“Fuck,” Darren swore, leaning down for another kiss that was more of a bite than anything else. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Chris panted back. He was nervous, saying he wasn’t would be a lie, but he was also hard in his pants at the thought of it, of Darren pushing inside him and filling him up, then staying there. “Just. Be careful?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Darren agreed eagerly. “Fuck yeah, Chris. Gonna take you.”

It should have sounded ridiculous, it kind of did sound ridiculous, but Darren looked wilder than Chris had ever seen him, and it was hot to see Darren so far gone so easily. “You’re gonna have to let me take my clothes off first,” he pointed out, and Darren growled in response.

For a minute, Chris though Darren might actually just say ‘fuck it’ and rip his clothes right off his body, but then Darren was pulling back, diving across the bed towards the night table where Chris kept his lube. Taking it for the hint it was, Chris pulled off the already partially-unbuttoned shirt and his undershirt in one go, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. The jeans were harder, getting out of skinny jeans was never a graceful process, but Darren came back in time to helpfully peel them the rest of the way off.

“It’ll be easier if you’re on your stomach,” Darren pointed out, bending to kiss his way up one of Chris’s leg, giving his cock a long lick of greeting.

Chris swore, reaching down to fist his hand in Darren’s hair. “You gonna open me up?” he asked, and Darren grinned up at him, so dirty and wild Chris could almost see the wolf in him.

And fuck, open him he did. Darren all but physically flipped Chris onto his stomach, moving up so his body was caging Chris, tilting Chris’s head back for a hungry kiss. Darren's cock was a hot, demanding push against the yielding flesh of Chris’s ass, and he arched back into it. He ached, suddenly, with an emptiness he wasn’t accustomed too, a desperation to be full.

But then Darren’s fingers were there, slick and nudging back against his hole, soothing the ache. Darren worked him open slowly, diligently, pushing in one, two, three, then four fingers in succession. Chris whined at the fourth, he was stretched enough, thank you, but Darren growled softly at him, nipping the back of his neck in waring.

“You need to let me- I won’t hurt you,” Darren said, fierce determination in his voice, and Chris’s heart throbbed with it, with affection for this man he’d been with for just under a month, who had already turned his world upside down.

“You won’t,” Chris promised, baring back on Darren’s fingers. “Come on. Fuck me.”

There really was no way Darren could resist that. He pulled his fingers out with a growl, and Chris ached at their loss, but then Darren’s hand was gripping his hip, pulling him back for the proper angle.

Then he was pushing inside, the length of his dick so much hotter and just _more_ than any human man Chris had ever been with. His eyes rolled shut with it and he shuddered, sounds falling uncontrolled from his open mouth.

Darren’s hands came up to grip his shoulders as he sank in, caging Chris’s body in a way that made him shudder, his head dropping forward instinctively. That made Darren swear, hips stuttering and slamming forward as he strained to reach Chris’s neck, licking and bite at the back of it with a desperate sound.

“W-wolf thing?” Chris guessed with a breathy moan as Darren’s hips found a rhythm, the angle of his thrusts dragging deliciously across Chris’s prostate.

“Wolf thing,” Darren confirmed, burying his nose against the base of Chris’s skull, in his hair. “Fuck, Chris you have no idea how good you smell to me, how good you taste, how good you feel. It’s like you were made to drive me crazy.”

That was... insane, and Chris had no idea what to think of it, and he couldn’t think, not with the way Darren’s driving hips were dragging his own sensitive cock across the mattress. “Crazy wolf,” he muttered, and the noise Darren made in return was equal parts laughter and growl.

That was when Chris started to feel it, an insistent pressure at the base of Darren’s dick, small now but he knew it would grow, would push inside him and keep him full.

“Is that?” he asked, couldn’t help himself, grinding back to meet Darren, chasing the sensation.

Darren nodded into the crook of his neck, sucking on some of the skin at the juncture his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah fuck. You want it? Want to open up for me?”

Chris whined, couldn’t help himself, baring back against the growing pressure at the base of Darren’s cock. “Darren, fuck, that’s so hot. I wasn’t sure but-”

“Love it, you love it,” Darren cut him off, nipping lightly at the patch of skin he’d been sucking on. “Fuck, you want me to fill you.”

Just the words sent shivers through Chris’s body, a desire he never knew he had until faced with it. Still, part of him couldn’t let Darren win that easily. “You think you can? Think you can fill me?” he challenged.

Darren all-out growled in response, pulling his hands back to Chris’s hips, hitching them up so he could fuck in deeper, harder, and the change in angle made Chris’s eyes roll back in his head. He couldn’t come like this, he’d lost the friction of the bed on his cock, but the drag of Darren across his prostate felt amazing. Coupled with the insistent pressure against his stretched rim, it was enough to make his toes curl.

Still, Darren’s knot was getting well swollen now, and he could tell that if he didn’t take it soon he wouldn’t be able to. “C’mon,” he urged, pushing back as hard as he could. “Come on, Darren, get it in me.”

The fingers at his waist tightened and Darren swore again, but the pressure became more insistent, harder and longer pushes until Chris’s body finally gave, Darren’s whole cock sliding into him.

It was unlike anything he’d ever felt, the way Darren seemed to catch on every backwards pull, the way the knot kept swelling inside him as Darren fucked desperately into him. His mouth returned to Chris’s shoulder, worry the patch of skin there, and it was all a blend of sensation now, the fullness of his ass and the prickles of pain in his shoulder and his aching, desperate cock.

“Please,” he begged, almost sobbing, as his fingers curled into the sheets. “I need you to touch me, please.”

Darren’s hand on his cock felt like bliss, like a completed circuit, pleasure tingling out from his groin to ever pulse point in Chris’s body. He could feel it, when Darren’s hips stuttered to a stop, would swear he could feel the spill of Darren inside him as his own orgasm bowled him over, leaving him strung out and breathless and so full it ached.

Shivers chased through his body and he floated on it awhile, becoming accustomed the feeling of Darren in him without the burn of arousal to cloak or disguise it. It was weird, but then again probably so was the way Darren was licking him softly, cleaning the salty sweat off his skin in a way that Chris could only interpret as loving.

“Um.... I think you bit me,” Chris said into the lull of silence, finally becoming fully aware of the ache in his shoulder as the stretch in his ass began to lessen. “Is that going to be a... problem, or something?”

“Nah,” Darren huffed out on a breath, pushing up until he could lick softly at the sorest part of Chris’s shoulder, the patch of skin his mouth had been attached to most of the time. “I didn’t break the skin, you’ll be fine. You might have a bruise, though. Sorry about that.”

Darren sounded flippant, and when Chris glanced over at him, he was looking at Chris’s shoulder with dark intensity. “Oh my god, you’re not sorry at all! You think it’s hot!”

To his credit, Darren didn’t even try to deny it. “Shut the fuck up, okay, the moon is like, tomorrow, and you’re gonna be walking around with my mark on you, how can that not be hot?”

“Weird wolf,” Chris huffed, collapsing back onto his folding arms and wiggling his hips against the knot still stuck inside him. Darren hissed a little, fingers clenching reflexively with the oversensitivity, and Chris stilled. Darren’s head came down to rest against his neck, chin hooking over his shoulder and arms around him, and it felt weirdly like cuddling, despite the pressure of Darren in him.

“Thank you,” Darren muttered into his ear. “For letting me be your weird wolf. I know it does get pretty weird sometimes.”

Chris bit his lip, holding back words he wasn’t quite ready to say just yet, nuzzling back instead so their cheeks rubbed together. “Worth it,” he murmured, smiling indulgently when Darren licked his cheek, then gasping as Darren finally pulled free.

The emptiness felt strange, disconcerting after being so full, but that too was worth it so he could roll over under the cage of Darren’s body, looking up at his wild, gorgeous wolf man. “Yeah?” Darren asked, leaning down for a proper kiss, and Chris smiled when they pulled apart.

“Yeah.”


End file.
